The invention relates generally to underwater pipeline laying, and more particularly to apparatus for and a method of fluid sealing channeled flange connectors of adjacent pipe sections of underwater pipe line sections.
In laying underwater pipelines, movement and vision of the engaged divers are often limited by roiled waters, and it is practically impossible to hold opposing connector flanges of adjacent pipe sections relatively stationary while inserting o-ring sealers in channels defined on said faces and rigidly joining said flanges. The accurate placing of an O-ring sealer in flange connector channels therefor, and rigidly joining said flanges, and ensuring against the loss of fingers and hands between the relatively moving flanges is taught by the invention.
The prior art teaches pre-positioning ring gaskets in grooved flanged connectiors as in Ahlstone, U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,852-3, and in flanged connectors as disclosed in Gastineau, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,571; Sheesley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,011; and Hagmann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,043. None of the cited references discloses a way of precisely and accurately positioning an o-ring sealer in the opposing channels defined in the respectively opposing faces of the pipe end flange connectors of two relatively moving pipe sections just prior to rigidly joining the flange connectors.